


The day we lost

by Titan_ki113r



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_ki113r/pseuds/Titan_ki113r
Summary: Mario searching for his brother among all the chaos and death that occurred on that fateful day. WARNING lots of death





	The day we lost

I do not own super smash bro ultimate, everything belongs to Masahiro Sakurai and Nintendo. Well with that out of the way enjoy.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours ago all was calm and right in the mushroom kingdom, no one not even Mario expected or thought the end was near. No one was prepared for the sight they would see when the call to fight came. However if the past has taught Mario anything it was that he should take a least one green mushroom with him. Later on they were met with thousands of master hands that loomed over the sky, in an invasion formation surrounding an unknown sphere. Suddenly the hands flesh evaporated revealing a blinding blue energy contained inside. Next they turned into bright blue beams of light that flicked and danced across the orange clouds, all intertwining an condensing into a black sphere.

What followed was a violent explosion and intense onslaught descending in an unpredictable pattern towards the cliff they stood on. Mario watched in horror an shock as beams of light swept through the front lines killing everyone. One by one hero's and friends were disintegrated as light burst through whatever futile defense they could put up. He felt powerless because he couldn't do anything for those that were already lost. Strangers he had once labeled as enemies were now close friends, even family to him. "Luigi!" Mario said with fear and panic coursing through his heart.

Adrenaline suddenly began pumping into Mario's vain telling him to run like hell in search of his younger brother. Dirt and pebbles crunched as his boots pressed into the hard earth while he whipped around. Mario didn't hesitate to abandon the already crumbling front line of deference, as he shot forward like a bullet. Mario couldn't afford to let himself think about his fallen brothers and sisters dying all around him as he continued to sprint. "Where the hell is he please be okay" he thought to himself, while two beams of light curved around him as if they missed their target.

Ahead he could see multiple heroes all handling what could only be Armageddon in their own way. Most were fleeing tripping over themselves and others, some standing firm and hopelessly returning fire. While some ether had or couldn't accept their shared fate, and remained where they had stood in disbelief or at peace. Mario's heart ached and yearned for him to try and save them, but he needed to save his brother first. "DAISY PLEASE! WE HAVE TO GO!" a distressed familiar voice pleaded off in the distance, he could confidently assume it belonged to his beloved.

He could now see them a little over to his right, he was close enough to save them. Though Luigi Is his main priority, his beloved princess was second and he was not about to lose her too. Digging his left foot into the ground he pressed and altered is course towards the princess's. Seconds later the plumber skidded to a halt in front of them grabbing Peaches hand "come on lets get out of here". "Wait! Daisy in shock, we can't just leave her!" Peach cried out. knowing what he had to do Mario let go of Peaches hand, and quickly lifted Daisy over his shoulder while turning to face his princess.

The two were about to take off when peach turned to look back and then shoved Mario to ground "LOOK O-". Mario couldn't believe his eyes when his beloved was struck by a beam, her form turning into ashes. "AHHHH!" Daisy screamed stumbling to her feet to run while reaching out for an already deceased friend. Mario was powerless as he watched Daisy step into the beam becoming ashes herself. Tears flowed down the plumbers face while he gritted his teeth, angry at himself for not being fast or strong enough to save them.

"M...Mario?" a hoarse voice asked from behind him that could only belong to the one man he was searching for "Luigi?". Luigi looked exhausted and war-weary from all the death an chaos, his eyes were glazed from crying. Broken at the loss of his friends and his love, Mario didn't have it in him to try an convince Luigi to run. Mario stood up and was met with a tight genuine loving hug from his brother, Mario returned the gesture slightly turning his brother so he couldn't see the beams coming for them. Mario wished things had turned out differently, that he had spent more time with everyone he cared about. He wished he that he had more time to say goodbye to his brother. The beam was about them, he held him tighter and reached into his own pocket for the mushroom he took before they left. "I love Luigi" Mario said as he shoved the green mushroom into his brothers pocket at the last second, guaranteeing that he would survive and live on.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
so ya i watched the smash bros direct the other day and needed to get this out of my system i would have loved if Sakurai had shown Mario reacting to peach or Luigi dying so yeah thank you for reading, please leave a review telling me if it was bad or good or where i messed up.


End file.
